Overcoming Defensive Types, The Will To Succeed!
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: The Very First Gym Battle For our Heroes in the Disney Region finally gets underway!


Disneymon Episode English dubbed!

Overcoming Defensive Types, The Will To Succeed!

As commentators start, As our heroes have just met Robert, Q has Caught a new Disneymon to add to her team which is Bashful! Now our hero , Q which have been revealed that will Challenge Robert the Gym leader of Radiator Springs Town!

As Ash and friends follow Robert into the Radiator Springs, Q comes up to Robert and challenges him. Marc and Ash with the help of their Disneymon, They help cheer her on, giving her confidence.

Robert sends out his Wall-E! As The Referee says "Welcome to the Radiators Springs Gym, On our Left is the Challenger Q Davila Of Oceanside And on The Right, We Have the Radiator Springs Gym Leader Robert, This will be a 3 on 3 Battle, The victor is decided when all 3 opposition Disneymon or Pokémon have been unable to continue, Furthermore only the Challengers can substitute Disneymon, Ok Trainers Ready!" As Q looks up Wall-E s description in her Disneydex ! The Disneydex points out and saying! WallE; The Curious Robot Disneymon a Steel/Electric type ! As with determination Q process her strategy by Starting with Sending out her Pluto first!

As Pluto comes out ready for action by waging its tail happily and excitedly to be in first Gym battle!

As The referee says "Ok Q gets the First Move, Ready Battle Begin!" As Q says Pluto uses Quick Attack, but Wall-E quickly uses Iron Defense. Pluto quickly dodges the attack and charges towards Wall-E, But Wall-E uses Iron Defense to deflect The Attack and Protect itself with a Steel Body, but it fails. As Pluto jumps up onto Wall-Es Head, but Wall-E Shakes Pluto off. Than Robert commences WallE And WallE quickly uses Flash and blinds Pluto , Then Walle sneaks in uses Wild charge but Q Than tells Pluto to Dodge by and Pluto uses Iron Tail. WallE dodges the move, and then WallE slammed Pluto right down to the ground. WallE uses Stealth Rock. Pluto used Flamethrower and destroys every rock near it. It also hits WallE badly. Q tells Pluto to use Iron Tail. Robert told WallE to use Metal Claw, but before it got a chance, WallE was hit, knocking WallE out. Robert recalls Walle and sends out Fillmore . Q decides to returns her Pluto , with Q said, Great job out there you did great out there Pluto get a good rest ! As Q than sends out Dim ! As Q sends out her Dim, Dim comes out and looks around and Dim gets shy and timid and hides behind Q whimpering, As Q said! Aww ! Dim ! It's okay everything will be okay now Dim! This is going to be our first Gym battle, Let's do our best ! I'll be right here by you !

Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth are snooping around the back of the Gym. Meowth used one of its claws to open up the back door. They find an empty hallway and they are ready to start stealing things.

Back at the Gym, Ash and Marc and there Disneymon are cheering Dim on. Pikachu notices something and decides to check it out. Dim Shyly but surely gets into Battle Stance! As Q Says "Ok Dim Use Horn Attack on Fillmore!" As Dim charges at Fillmore using Horn Attack, But It doesn't hit it because Robert had Fillmore uses Protect. Dim uses Screech and stops Fillmore in its tracks. Dim uses Megahorn, but Fillmore blocks the attack. Fillmore uses Take Down and Flash on Dim, but it avoids the flash. Dim uses Aura Sphere and knocks Fillmore out. Finally, Robert sends out his best Disneymon , Red . As Q says Return back for Now Dim you Battle great out there I'm so proud of you! As Q returned Her Dim Back !

Than Q said Let's Go Bashful! As Q sends out Bashful , Bashful comes out ready for action! As Q starts out by saying Bashful start out by going in in quick use Hammer Arm , With Bashful rushes in With Hammer Arm, it Nails Red very hard and Red Shakes it off uses Take down but before Bashful can dodge it, Red starts to Run back and forth to confuse Bashful, But Bashful isn't fooled and nails Red hard again with Hanmer Arm.

Team Rocket is still snooping around the Gym. They bump into Pikachu along the way. Jessie, James, and Meowth start to get nervous. Pikachu starts walking up to them and they step back.

Q tells Bashful to use Giga Impact, but Red dodges and uses Zen Headbutt. Bashful tries to jump away, but is hurt by the Zen Headbutt. Bashful uses Quick Attack. Red is about to use Headbutt, but Bashful jumps away. Red throws Bashful off with its tail. Bashful uses Quick Attack and Red used Zen Headbutt. Red uses Zen Headbutt one more time and Bashful gets hit hard, The Referee believed Bashful was knocked out, but before the ref makes his decision, Bashful gets back up and is able to still continue.

Pikachu is still scaring Team Rocket out of the Gym. Jessie thinks that Pikachu wants to join their team, but Pikachu Thunderbolts her making her hair all staticky. James and Meowth pick her up and run away screaming.

As Q checks and makes sure Bashful is ok and Ask if he can still continue, but Bashful Showing it's not giving up. Red uses Headbutt, but Bashful rolls away. Red is about to hit Turtwig with its Backend, but Bashful Grans onto the ladder part of Red and Hangs on it. As Red is trying to shake Bashful off, but Bashful is able to land multiple Hammer Arms on Red's Back. Bashful uses Dig, but Red shakes it up with Earthquake. Red uses Head Smash. Bashful uses Dig, but is hit. Q quickly goes and uses a Super Potion and heals Bashful to heal itself while Red is suffering from the recoil from Head Smash, but Red quickly snaps out of the recoil and uses Earthquake forcing Bashful to stop recovery and dodge the attack. Q is little worried because all she can do is defend herself. Red is way too fast and Earthquake will negate any Dig attempts thrown at it, but this suddenly gives Q an idea. She orders Bashful to start running while using Hammer Arm at the same time. Red uses Earthquake, but Bashful keeps going and soon the Earthquake stalls and begin to obscure Bashful. Robert soon realizes Q is trying to camouflage Bashful with the smashed rocks in the air from the earthquake, so he orders Red uses Zen Headbutt again. Red charges forward, but Bashful jumps away. Red jumps, too, but it then shows that Bashful is rolling under Red. Red is shocked and is hit with a super-strong and super effective max powered Hammer Arm, knocking Red out. As The Referee says "Red is unable to battle, Bashful wins and The victor is Q of Oceanside!" As Q wins her first Disney Region Gym Badge!

As Robert said, Well Q congratulations on winning your first Disney region Gym battle victory! I shall reward you with this Gym badge, As Robert gives Q the Iron Badge ! Q received the badge and says! Yeah ! I just won The Iron Badge !

As Ash and Marc Said , Congratulations Q ! Way to go Q Gff! As Q said! Thank you Marc, Bff! Ash! You guys are the best cheer squad ! Q blushes and giggles!

As Marc and Ash registers what Q was coming from, When She made the joke of Ash and Marc being her cheer squad ! Ash and Marc laughed it off!

As Robert said, I gotta day Marc! Q here's is a Very Tactic and Awesome and Smart Girlfriend to have around! As Marc said! Thanks Robert! Marc Smiles and Blushes at Q ! With that Q blushes Shyly back !

Ash said, That was such a great battle you and your Disneymon had out there Q!

I give you Credit for that one ! As Q said! Why thank you Ash ! Ash said! No problem! Q! As Marc Said, Q Gff! I'm so proud of you how great you and your Disneymon battle against Robert Today Congratulations On Getting your first ever Disney Region Gym Badge ! As Q said! Thank you So Much for cheering me on too Marc, Bff! As Marc blushes Saying You're Welcome Q Gff!

As Q and Marc hugs each other and Kisses each other for comfort and support! As Robert sneakily takes Q and Marc's photos of them kissing! Robert said, I gotta you two love birds ! Robert chuckles at that moment Robert took Q and Marc's Picture! With that , Ash burst out laughing, as Q and Marc blushes with embarrassment with the exact Moment Q and Marc said! " Robert!" after Robert took there picture !

As Robert said, I'm just kidding with you two ! I know you both two well Marc ! Q! As Q and Marc both came to realize that Robert was right all along ! Q said! Your right Robert! As Marc agreed with that too and said! That's so true Robert you do know us too well! Robert smiles and nodes with the agreement! Robert turned his attention to ash ! And said! So Ash ! I take it your going to be my next challenger as I'm correct! Ash said! Heck yah ! I'm going to give it my all ! No doubt about that Robert! Robert said! Aww! Splendid! Our battle will be tomorrow morning! As Ash said! Count on it ! Robert!

As Q, Marc , Ash and Robert laughed it off , As Ash and friends go back to Roberts place for the night! With Q and Robert healing up all there Disneymon back to good health! And As it got late , Everyone went right to bed !

As Commentators start ! Q successfully wins against Robert the steel type gym leader , And finally received her first ever Disney Region gym badge! Now it will be Ash's turn to face Robert! What will Be in-stores for our heroes! As the journey and adventures continue threw the Disney region! Stayed Tuned! You don't wanna miss exciting new adventure and journey in Disneymon!

The end !


End file.
